Glkhiufd
Dice are divided into a few classes: Ordinary Dice A-Rank Dice S-Rank Die Soul Die Battle Dice Enchant Die Each of these have their own properties but all or most seem to have one thing in common: they can serve as analytical engines that can apprehend their surroundings in depth and relay the data in real time to X, who can thus use them to locate Dicers and oversee Quests. Except for Battle Dice, all others are indestructible. Ordinary Dice Edit These are the most abundant Dice and the ones X gives first. They are originally blue and they are the only ones that grant their user Dicership, which is irreversible: once one becomes a Dicer, there is no way to go back to being a normal human. One of the implications is that a Dicer is much like a game character and their health and general attributes are become quantified as stats (e.g., Health Points and skill levels). To become a Dicer, and to use ordinary Dice in general, one has to drop or roll them, purposely or by accident, onto a flat, inanimate surface. If another person catches a tossed Die, or if one simply lays it on a surface without dropping, they remain unactivated and their ownership can be transferred as that of any other thing. Ordinary Dice How ordinary Dice work. Once they are activated, though, they become red in colour and the number they show is registered by X's control system as the number of points awarded to the caster. If the caster is only a regular person, at that moment they become a Dicer and receive a congratulations message from X. From that point on, and outside the PVP stage, ownership of the points awarded cannot be transferred: the Die has been activated, but not yet synchronised. Synchronisation is the process whereby a Dicer instructs X to use Dice points on themselves. Ordinary Dice can change human attributes until they far exceed natural ranges, namely: Dongtae A-Ranker Dongtae fully evolved by Dice. Inset, his original appearance. Physical appearance: everything, from height and weight to hair, eye and skin colour, can be changed at will. Dice points can grow hair, remove freckles, grow muscle, change the shape of facial features and the metabolic rate, to the point that the person may be completely unrecognisable relative to their previous looks, as in the case of Taebin. Health: Dice points have been used to correct vision defects, heal injuries caused by overexertion and remove fatigue. Taebin, Mio and Dongtae are examples. Physical performance: people can become stronger, faster, more agile and less susceptible to injury, and increase their stamina. These attributes can be pushed far beyond human limits, but in the case of Agility and Strength, there are physiological constraints, and Dicers who break the security thresholds (X always forewarns them when they are about to do so) can suffer significant, painful, even disabling damage in their bodies. These effects - enhancement of skill and damage - are more pronounced when Dicers select specific parts of their bodies to be enhanced: this effect is called amplification and is a way to increase power more quickly with fewer Dice, as the smaller the part of the body, the greater the enhancement from the same amount of Dice. Examples of that are Bowl-hair and, in tragic fashion, Byungchul. Score card Samsusaeng's perfect score card achieved through Dice. Intellectual performance: Dicers can use points to improve their intelligence, memory and analytical power. Almost all students have done it to improve their academic performance, and Samsusaeng provides a dramatic example. Others: although there are no examples so far, it has been mentioned that less tangible attributes like charisma and luck can be enhanced by Dice. Synchronised Dice become white and are just like regular playing dice. It's not known whether they can still serve the purpose of sensing their surroundings for X, or whether they are still indestructible. A-Rank Dice Edit A-Rank Skills The six skills bestowed by A-Rank Dice. These are provided much more sparingly than ordinary Dice and the Quests that award them are much more difficult. They are gold-coloured and have a question mark on each face when awarded; when cast, they become crimson red and the face that ends up shows the skill symbol. From that point on, their ownership cannot be transferred outside of the PVP stage. A-Rank Dice confer superhuman skills to their owners, who become A-Rankers and thus can compete for the S-Rank Die (see below). There are six skills, one for each face on a Die, namely: Teleportation: this skill enables the user to transfer instantly to a specified location, at a cost of one point per ten metres travelled. Known users are Taebin, Samsusaeng and Mooyoung. Time Pause: widely considered the strongest skill, it can stop time of everything within an unspecified, large radius, except for the caster, who can release paused people and things by touching them, which can also be used to exclude someone from its effects if done while Time Pause is activated. People released by the caster can release other people and objects. Other Time Pausers, even those who are only temporarily so from using Store items (see below) are also immune to its effects. Users are Mooyoung and Dongtae. Psychokinesis: this skill allows one to move objects at will, solids and liquids at least. Its cost in points has not been specified. Gilma and Eunju are known users. Levitation: it allows the user to fly through the air. Weight and height don't seem to be issues: the cost of the skill is measured in time of flight, at one point per minute. Hood, Sungchul, student teacher Kim, and Eunju are known users. Cloaking: it can render the user invisible. This skill lasts five minutes per point and applies to things the user is holding at the moment of activation (including, of course, one's own clothes), as well as to things ingested afterwards. It transcends the laws of nature and thus blindness is not a problem. When it is lifted, though, the user must wait a while before activating it again. Known users are Daewoong, Eunju and Miju. Clairvoyance: this skill allows the user to read the properties of inanimate objects and the basic physical and interest profile of people. It is the only thing that can distinguish a Dicer from a Non-Dicer, and it also reveals Dicers' skills to the user. All of this can be done passively and at no cost in points, but more details can be retrieved if the user decides to use points on the skill. It can also detect hidden Dice in the area, and even see through opaque objects. It cannot reveal information X wants to conceal, like team membership in the War Quest, though. Mio and Dongtae are known users, but Jihae was the one who pushed the skill to the limit.' This Die hasn't been shown yet. It corresponds to the last level of Dicership and its user can change the world at their will. To qualify to obtain it, an A-Ranker must win the PVP Stage by collecting all A-Rank skills, which allows them to challenge X directly, who is presumably its current owner. Soul Die Edit Soul Die The Soul Die. This Die is blue and has strange patterns on its surface. Its inside is visible and glows orange. Its only known property is that it glows and grows slightly each time an A-Ranker comes into being. However, Taebin says it also carries the "soul" of the A-Ranker and it is dropped when said A-Ranker dies. Currently, Dongtae is in possession of one. Battle Dice Edit These are store items shaped as Dice and have defensive or offensive properties. They have no fixed ownership and don't need to be rolled so much as thrown. So far, Dice Bombs, Air Bombs and Stun Bombs have been shown. Their properties bend laws of Physics: Dice Bombs, for example, don't harm their casters even if they are in the range of explosion. Enchant Die The Enchant Die. Enchant Die Edit This Die was obtained by Che-hyun in circumstances that have not been explained so far, but it's not a store item. It increases one's chances of successfully Strengthening one's A-Rank skill (see below) to the percentage obtained by rolling it. It is currently in Dongtae's possession. Dicer Ranks Edit Dicer evolution runs through the stages of B-Ranker, A-Ranker and S-Ranker, in that order. The existence of "lower than B-Rank" was suggested on Byungchul's notes, but most likely he only meant low-level Dicers that can just as well be described as B-Rankers. The S-Ranker is the Dicer that has conquered the last Die and can change the world at will. Since nothing is known about that Die yet, this discussion will skirt the issue for now. The distinction between B- and A-Rankers is straightforward: an A-Ranker has acquired one or more supernatural skills. However, in the course of the story, a difference in average evolution becomes evident. The average B-Ranker has collected a low number of Dice, maybe in the dozens. B-Rankers who are more evolved than that usually are superhuman and on the verge of receiving their A-Rank Quest depending on tenacity and ambition: Daewoong was able to withstand a hit by a car unharmed while still a B-Ranker, and Dongtae could climb walls while running. Dicers who choose to specialise and benefit from amplification can hold their ground even against A-Rankers - one of the Three Fire Foxes could crack the ground open with a punch and Bowl-hair's kicks could cause a football to bend metal. Conversely, Dicers, even A-Rankers, who invest too much in their looks, like Mio, can be vulnerable to attacks from lower-ranked ones. In general, however, A-Rankers are widely feared and respected by B-Rankers. The mere arrival of Samsusaeng to a room full of B-Rankers during the War Quest caused them to flee. An A-Ranker generally has accumulated more than a hundred Dice. Mio, for example, became an A-Ranker when she had collected 125 ordinary Dice. A-Rankers have privileged access to Store items, receive special quests and are the only ones to whom Strengthening is allowed. Exceptions are possible, though, especially during the PVP stage (see below), during which ownership of A-Rank Dice can change in unexpected ways. This has led to the appearance of teacher Kim, who is an A-Ranker but has only three or four ordinary Dice and is thus much weaker than average B-Rankers.